Rachel Alucard vs Carnage
Rachel Alucard vs Carnage 'is GalactaK's fifth battle in the 2018 HalloWeen tournament. Crypt Keeper, you know what to do! Description Crypt Keeper: ''Mwahahahaha! My, this far into the tournament already? Well, we have a BlazBlue character going up against a Marvel character. What could go wrong. GalactaK: '''A lot actually... Crypt Keeper: Just shut up! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX! FIGHT! Carnage calmly put his last victim's shredded body back down on the ground. This guy had put up a really good fight. He mentioned that he knew someone called Rachel Alucard, who would come for him. He didn't care. He'd be ready. He walked through the building, only stopping when he saw a lady with a cat parasol in front of him. She looked up as he smiled his intentions to her. Turning his hands into claws, he stabbed the individual, who screamed, and her parasol uppercutted him away. Carnage: Fresh meat! Rachel Alucard: If you can get me! Carnage: Challenge accepted! He leapt at his adversary, ready to tear them to shreds. HERE WE GOOO! Carnage was stabbed twice by the parasol, knocking him to the ground. He was then hit by an electrifying attack from the same parasol, which had basically became an electric chair. He got up, and slashed away at the chair, getting him absolutely nowhere. He continued, however, out of sheer habit. Eventually, he grew tired of this, and lifted the chair up, throwing Rachel onto the floor. Carnage: The carpet is red. That means that no-one will see your blood! He laughed, before firing a group of webs which hit Rachel, throwing her against a wall. She was then yanked backwards by the symbiote, who bit her face, before punching her several times. These knocked her through the wall, and sent her falling. Carnage followed, after his prey. Rachel used an uppercut, knocking Carnage back, before going back in time to evade the flurry of punches. Carnage: Wha- you can mess about with time? Rachel Alucard: Yes. Carnage snarled, before throwing her against the wall, and then performing the flurry of punches on her. He then kicked her through the wall, and evaded the uppercut. Before she could go back in time again, he grabbed her. Carnage: You won't do that this time around. Rachel used Georg XIII, summoning a frog, which grabbed Carnage and made an electric field around the symbiote. He only just got it off him and threw it into a conveniently placed pond before he hit the ground, and was pulled in to Rachel performing Clownish Calendula. He was hit several times, before deciding that this was it. He grabbed Rachel, and threw her to the ground, before picking up her parasol and tearing it to shreds. With her main method of attack gone, she was rendered helpless. Carnage picked her up. Carnage: Now no one will ever hear you scream. She did scream, but, as Carnage said, no-one ever heard her. She was disembowled, had both arms cut off and had both legs hanging on by a mere tendril. Just while she was still alive, Carnage took it upon himself to rip out both eyes with his teeth. He then finished her off with a decapitation, and laughed until: ???: Hey bucko! Prepare for a treat you'll adore! Conclusion This game's winner is: Carnage! Crypt Keeper: Ouch! That was brutal! GalactaK: I thought that'd be your thing. Crypt Keeper: I thought I said shut up! Here are the current standings... Category:GalactaK Category:Halloween 2018 Tournament Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies